User blog:Gogogadget831/Total Drama Theory - Has Chris's Behavior on the Show Gone Too Far?
Hey guys! GoGoGadget831 here, and welcome back to Total Drama Theory! Now that the Ridonculous Race is over and we have yet to hear about another season, I'm going to be doing a lot of Total Drama Theories. I have quite a lot of ideas that I want to talk about (which I will list at the end of this blog). Feel free to let me know if you have any ideas on what I should cover next! Anyways, for this theory blog, we're going to talk about Chris's behavior on the show. So, has it gone too far? The obvious answer to that one is YES. YES it has. One thing that's true in the show is that he's always been a jerk to the contestants. In Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action, he just liked to mess with the contestants. He's had a lot of jerky moments in the first couple of seasons. For example, in Phobia Factor, he intentionally listened in on the campers' fears and made a horrifying challenge based off of that. In Hook, Line, and Screamer, he sent Chef to spook the other contestants. In Masters of Disaster, he almost killed off the contestants with both of his challenges (even though he showed at least a bit of concern for them in the second part). In Dial M for Merger, he kept fooling the contestants with his time bombs. In Princess Pride, he was a jerk to Beth when he gave her a role as an ugly stepsister. And throughout the show, he was sometimes a jerk to his best friend Chef, even though most of the time, he just messed with him and Chef got at least some payback against him. So, Chris was always a jerk in the first two seasons and especially in season 3, but a good chunk of the time during those seasons, it wasn't that bad. I didn't think it was comedy gold or anything, but it was at least mildly amusing. In season 3, his behavior became kind of questionable. I was pretty irritated with him because he played a pretty major role in starting the whole love triangle plotline that I couldn't stand (via breaking the lock of the confessional). He was also very horrible to Ezekiel and showed absolutely no care for his condition and when he fell into the volcano. He was also kind of a jerk to Gwen in Picnic at Hanging Dork when he taunted her for hooking up with Duncan as well as her allergic reaction during the tie-breaker challenge. He was also awful to Sierra, who was pretty much his number one fan at the time, in Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles when he showed absolutely no concern for her health and pretty much left her to die. If it hadn't been for Cody, Sierra wouldn't have made it out alive from Alberta. He also made Bridgette feel even worse about her fawning for Alejandro and kissing a pole. Not to mention ditching all the contestants to get burned alive by the volcanic eruption in the finale and getting no karma for it whatsoever. He wasn't as irritating as he was in the next three seasons, but there were many instances when he had very questionable behaviors. In season 4 and onwards, he became AWFUL. It was pretty awful of him to embarrass the other contestants in Truth or Lazer Shark along with putting their lives in jeopardy thanks to Fang. His treatment of Dakota was very mean-spirited and uncomfortable to watch. He pretty much left her isolated in the middle of the ocean in Backstabbers Ahoy and let her get affected by toxic waste and turn into a radioactive monster in A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste and The Treasure Island of Dr. McClean. He also showed zero concern about the radioactive environment that Camp Wawanakwa had to offer and showed absolutely no sympathy for the contestants' health. He even went so far as to saying that he despised the contestants in Runaway Model. One thing that Revenge of the Island really did right was make Chris get his karma in the end. He really deserved it for his jerky behavior and heartless nature. However, once All-Stars kicked off, he became ten times more jerkier to the contestants. He was a complete jerk to Gwen when she was struggling to make amends with Courtney and he was also horrible towards Zeke by reminding him of all the humiliation that he went through in World Tour. Not to mention NOT feeding his starving interns in Sundae Muddy Sundae, which is another one of his most infamous moments in the series. He was also horrible in the finale when he let the contestants float away in the fart balloons and pretty much didn't care about the other contestants when the island sank. He also got no karma for his actions whatsoever, which was very irritating. In Pahkitew Island, I started to think that he was a little better than Revenge of the Island and All-Stars. That is until Hurl and Go Seek and Lies, Cries, and One Big Prize rolled along. He was a complete jerk to Dave and Sky and tried making them look as horrible as possible, which was extremely grating in the finale. Chris was the main reason that I really hated the TDPI finale. I seriously wanted to jump inside the TV and punch him in the face. That's how much he irritated me. So, Chris's behavior on the show seems to be a result of flanderization. In case you guys don't know what flanderization is, it basically means taking one characteristic of a character and milking jokes out of that one characteristic over and over again to the point where that one characteristic is the only thing you will ever see of that character. The term originates from The Simpsons and depicts Ned Flanders and his thing for religion. Other famous examples of flanderization include Mr. Krabs and his love for money and his cheapness. Another example is Patrick Star. He started off as Spongebob's dim-witted best friend and an honest idiot. And then as the series went on, the only characteristic we ever got to see of Patrick was that he was stupid. And he became even more stupider as the series progressed. Applying flanderization to Chris's behavior on the show, the only thing we ever see of him in later episodes was his love of tormenting the other contestants. There are literally no other traits of his character other than that he loves being a jerk to everyone. I know that Chris has other character traits to him than just this. We know that his hometown is Newfoundland and he has a cousin named Jerd McClean. We also know that he loves to act and dress up, even being in a famous badminton movie! He also loves award shows, living life in luxury, and action movies. We also know that he has a bitter rivalry with Blaineley and he has a pretty tight friendship with Chef. I think if we had more of those traits and less of his love of torturing the other contestants, then I think he will be a more likeable character. So, in my opinion, he has the potential of being a better character, but unfortunately, his character has gone down way too far in the deep end of being an annoying character. So, I think the writers need to reel his character back in a lot and actually think about the other characteristics that he has and how they could use them to make him a better and more interesting character. Even though I really can't stand the character and despite how much I've moaned about how annoying he was in my past reviews, I think he has the potential to become a better character if the writers really think about how to use him the right way. Well, that's all I have on this theory for now. Let me know what you guys think and feel free to post any feedback below on what you think about Chris. Also below are my other ideas on future Total Drama theories that I plan on doing in the future. Let me know if you have any suggestions on what I can talk about next. GoGoGadget831, out! Ideas for theory blogs: -Why are Geoff and Bridgette such a likeable couple? -Why are good episodes of Total Drama so rewatchable? -Which is more important in Total Drama - the drama or the comedy? -Why haven't we seen much of Chef in later seasons? -How "good" is Total Drama Pahkitew Island? -Total Drama Action - Good Season or Bad Season? -How would I improve Zoey's character? -How would I improve the Zeke gag? -How would I improve the love triangle? -Jacques and Josee: Annoying or Entertaining? -Why were Gwen and Trent so likeable in Total Drama Island? -How much karma is too much karma? Category:Blog posts